


seek those who fan your flames

by baechuzz



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands, just some angst free wenrene smut, soft girlfriends wenrene, what's a plotline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baechuzz/pseuds/baechuzz
Summary: Wendy was Irene's best lay.





	seek those who fan your flames

Irene hated these kinds of parties.

 

The smell of cigarettes was permanent in her nose, along with the smell of sweaty bodies and lukewarm beer. The beat of the music was still pumping in her head. She could barely hear anything but her heart picking up the beat. Unwanted, clammy palms were trying to grab her here and there and she had a hard time shaking them off mentally. Her head was throbbing from pretending to find dry small talks interesting, to respond to the praises and compliments of those people who were trying to eat her up alive. He hated every moment of this. From the hungry gazes of the men who stared at her ass when she passed by, to the people who tried hard to get her drunk.

 

Briefly, she hated college parties like these.

 

Her social battery was dying. So she ran away.

 

Precisely, leaving the party to sit on the stairs leading to the courtyard was not exactly running away, of course, but she finally found a safe place away from the noises of the party. She tried and failed to find any other place as they were occupied by horny college students making some effort for a quick sexual relief. She wished she could forget those pictures.

 

But it was nice, to be outside alone. Even if she was soaked with beer.

 

But that girl...

 

That girl on the dancefloor. She was so eerily reminding her to someone-- but she cannot pinpoint exactly whom. The way she swayed on the rhythm, the way she held onto to that other girl's neck, and the way her laughter rang in Irene's ears -- she was an alluring sight. She was totally mesmerized by her, rooted to the ground, mouth hanging open. With vivid images of Irene being in the place of the other, to hold onto the dancing girl's hips, to just have fun and don't care of the world -- it was a nice daydream.

 

Until she was rudely interrupted by a cup of beer landing on her clothes.

 

She settled the red cup on the stairs next to her -- she had a disgusting mixture of rum and coke in it which she sipped on through the night slowly. Joy had trusted it into her palms with the instruction of 'Here, drink this and have fun'. It was still better than beer, though. The chilly, fresh air felt like heaven for her heated body and was draining the feel of others of her mind. It was a clear night with full of stars and a bright moon staring back at her. She could've stayed at home. She could've watched something on Netflix or finished the book she'd started last week, or she could've just caught up on homework. But Joy was so adamant about coming to this party for 'experience' and to 'finally have some fun' that Irene hadn't had the heart to say no. She should've, though. Because her friend left her to rot in that frat party alone in the very second they'd stepped in. She couldn't even find her through the night. That traitor of friend.

 

Irene blamed her roommate for making her feel like this. This was not fun. Irene had plenty of experience with the right people -- from making out with Jennie Kim under the bleachers in junior year, through having an on and off relationship with Im Nayeon in senior year, to having an eventful summer with her summer fling Kim Jisoo with whom she'd parted ways when university started. At the university, she'd became a bit more daring and dated a few of her course mates and widened her preference. She wasn't a heartbreaker but she had her fair share of experience.

 

Plus, her preference was not exactly frat boys reeking with alcohol trying to get into her pants.

 

She buried her nose into her sweater but it still smelled like other people and beer, and not like home, not like the usual comforting fragrance she liked so much. The cold night breeze felt like heaven on her skin, forming little bumps.

 

Irene could faintly make out that the people inside were chanting for shots.

 

Thank God for her perfect timing.

 

Irene could hear the door open behind her. She deliberately didn't look back -- wished the person would just go back inside and leave her to be miserable out there alone. She could feel the hesitation from the other, the way she left the door open ajar. Irene didn't hear the click. Enough time had passed and Irene thought she was alone again. She let out a relieved sigh and took a sip of the disgusting drink.

 

"Uh..." a voice was coming from behind her and Irene snapped her head back so quickly, she almost broke her neck. Even a little 'fuck' slipped off her tongue from the surprise. The girl pointed at the place next to her. "Can I sit next to you? It's getting stuffy over there."

 

Irene blinked. And she blinked more. She knew this girl. She could pinpoint her in a crowd. The kind eyes, the little hookish nose, the pursed lips, her crooked grin. She knew her. She even knew the damned Converse sneakers on her feet. This girl was -- Wendy Shon.

 

That Wendy Shon with whom she had shared a few classes with. That Wendy Shon who would chat with her mindlessly in some especially dull lectures. That Wendy Shon whom Irene had been crushing on hard since she'd started the university, until she disappeared entirely of the surface of planet Earth leaving Irene behind, nursing her broken heart and going over every possible what if's.

 

(Okay, no. Wendy went to Canada for a year for exchange studies and no one had the heart to share this information with Irene before she'd left. Joy, God bless her heart, had already stocked up their fridge with ice cream to heal her heart before Irene got to know about it. She was devastated.)

 

That Wendy Shon, who was staring at her intently, recognition lighting up her gorgeous features. Who had cocked her head to the side, letting her bangs show a little of her forehead. Who had one eyebrow pulled up, signalling a deep curiosity. Who was still Irene's crush, even after a year of forgetting, judging from her increasing heartbeat.

 

Moments passed, without Irene uttering a word because she was too busy pushing down her cries of happiness.

 

Wendy Shon. In front of Irene. In this stupid frat party. Talking to her.

 

"So?" Wendy stepped forward, like knowing the answer already.

 

"Oh, yes! Of course!" Irene slid aside, giving some space to Wendy. What she wasn't expecting was that Wendy Shon, her designated crush, would just sit next to her while the whole side of their thighs touched. Neither of them moved. Irene was a hundred per cent sure she was sporting some embarrassingly red blush but she didn't care. If it wasn't some blessing because of the hell of a semester she just had before, without Wendy, then she didn't know how to interpret all these happenings. Wendy felt nonchalant like she hadn't even noticed that there was no space between them and that she was the cause of a young adult woman's heart failure.

 

Irene tried to steal glances of the other -- but she soon gave up because Wendy was just staring back at her. She wanted to play it off cool, and she stared at the night sky. Despite the loud music coming from inside, Irene could hear the low humming of Wendy's soft voice. It was nice. If she weren't a coward, it would've been even nicer. The amount of alcohol she'd consumed since the party started was minimal and didn't help at all to ease her anxious being.  And gosh, Wendy was still staring at her. Was there something on her face? Was it her runny mascara? Was she looking stupid?

 

"Want some?" Wendy offered her red plastic cup, but Irene shook her head immediately.

 

"No thanks. I have my own."

 

"Oh, okay," Wendy heightened her cup to drink some, but she was secretly giving her a once-over over the brim of her cup. Irene couldn't decide if it was a good sign or not. Had Wendy begun chatting again, "Why don't you enjoy the party inside? Someone like you must have a good time inside."

 

"Someone like me?" she scoffed and pulled her eyebrows up. "Why does it feel like an insult?"

 

"Believe me, it was not meant to be an insult. More than a compliment," Wendy said.

 

"Good, then."

 

"I've seen you watching me dance," Wendy said, the teasing undertone in her voice is palpable. Irene almost choked on her split when she heard her. "Pity you left. I was putting up a show for you. But thanks to Chanyeol it was ruined-- very nice giant, but God save his soul, he cannot be trusted with a beverage in his hands. But, did you like it?"

 

"What? No! You must've confused me with someone else," Irene felt the way her cheeks heated up. It was a clear indicator that she was lying. Was this what gay panic felt like? 

 

Wendy eyed her, entertained to the bone. 

 

"Irene from Business Communication, right?" she asked while she swirled her drink and drank a bit. Irene peaked. It was the same drink she had. She tried hard not to think about whether or not the alcohol tasted sweeter on Wendy's lips. "It's been a while."

 

Yes, it had been.

 

They weren't friends, exactly, they were more like acquaintances who got along well. They entertained each other with clumsy small talks about the weather, or sharing rumours of the shared enemy, Mrs Choi during lectures. They never made it to hang out outside of the classroom, though. Wendy had never initiated the move because the moment she stepped outside, she was surrounded by her friends from Musical Theory, and Irene was just too awkward to ask her out.

 

"Ah yes. I thought you left school when someone told me that you were studying abroad. I was in denial at first, though." The words spilt out of her lips. She was not drunk, she knew -- she could hardly be from a few sips of drink -- but she felt lightheaded. It must have been from Wendy's touch. Or her perfume. Or her blazing gaze. Irene was surely just babbling. "I had to get through Mrs Choi's classes all alone. Please consider me before you leave again."

 

Wendy chuckled lightly, leaning her head on Irene's shoulder. Her movements were a bit exaggerated and slow, which was a nice indicator that Wendy had more than a few drinks on her own. She was not drunk per se, but there was something hidden under those dark and long eyelashes that Irene tried hard not to misinterpret. Wendy was just an extremely kind and friendly girl -- and it was surely not what Irene wanted it to be. Wendy patted Irene's thigh lightly, her touch lingering a bit longer than necessary. Irene's skin was burning under the touch.

 

"I don't wanna leave anymore," she said slowly, her eyes boring holes into Irene's face. She was close. So very close. Irene didn't dare to look down, as she was afraid to break her own heart with the sight. It was enough to imagine -- Wendy, leaning her head on her shoulder, looking up at her with her signature smirk playing on her lips. It hurt so bad, Irene never wanted to let this picture be erased from her memory. But she didn't ditch, she stoically stared at the stars. She was not getting her hopes up. She could feel the heat creeping down on her neck, though. "But I thought of you. While I was away."

 

Irene's heart skipped a beat.

 

No. She wasn't going to be delusional. No, Wendy surely hadn't meant like that.

 

"Oh, yeah. I can imagine," Irene scorned, trying to cover up her embarrassment. "That girl must be trying to stab herself with a pen right now because of her agonizing professor. Very thoughtful. Nice of you."

 

Wendy's palm stayed on Irene's thigh. She couldn't decide whether or not wearing a dress was a good idea. Right now, it seemed like a bad one as not so innocent thoughts filled her mind. She might be fresh out of her hormonal teenage years, but getting aroused by just thoughts of her crush wasn't a problem anymore. Until now.

 

"No, not like that," Wendy said slowly, a small smile on her lips. She was mindlessly drawing small patterns on Irene's skin. Oh, Irene would have given everything for that hand to move a bit higher. But she tried not to make it weird. She tried not to be a creep. Wendy moved even closer to Irene, so close that Irene felt her breath on her cheeks. Wendy's hand moved a bit higher, under her skirt. Irene felt the familiar heat in her stomach and a shaky sigh left her lips. "I thought a lot about the beautiful girl from Business Communication, with her smartass comments and breathtaking gaze. I thought a lot about how I always shied away from inviting her out to grab a coffee or something. I thought about the regrets I had to leave her behind, even if I hadn't known her well. I thought about you. A lot. And right now, I'm still thinking of you."

 

With each word, Wendy had got closer and closer, her lips were so close to Irene's neck, the sensitive skin prickled under the sensation. Irene longed for those lips to touch her neck, to touch her own pair of lips. To talk dirty to her, to make her come.

 

"Are you okay with this?" Wendy whispers, her breath hot against her neck. Irene moved a bit back, just to look deep into Wendy's eyes. She saw her own expression mirrored. Mutual attraction. Longing. Lust.

 

Their breaths mingled for a moment.

 

"More than okay."

 

After being sure Irene was consent with the proposal, Wendy leaned in and kissed Irene's neck. They were small and soft kisses, Wendy just pushing her lips to the soft skin, breathing in Irene, tasting her carefully. She slowly worked her way up, growing bolder with each kiss. She grabbed the inside of Irene's thigh stronger than before, her fingers leaving quick prints on the soft flesh. Irene hummed in agreement and put her hand on Wendy's. Wendy ran her tongue up to behind her ear, leaving a trail of wet kisses on her jawline. A soft sigh left Irene's lips. Yes, this was it. This was what she was waiting for.

 

Wendy stopped for a moment and leaned back. Irene's eyes fluttered open, just to find herself pinned down by the intensity that the other's gaze held. Wendy's dark brown eyes turned almost black from the lust swirling in them as she stared down on Irene's pink lips. Unconsciously, she wetted her own pair.

 

"You don't know how many times I wanted to do this," Wendy cupped Irene's face gently and ran her thumb over her lower lip. The words were soft and Irene's heart ached. This was something straight from one of her daydreams -- but she wasn't going to let herself be deluded. This was going to be a one-time thing, agreed upon mutual desire. This wasn't going to be what she had been waiting for -- but it was going to be the only thing she could get right now. 

 

Things were too slow for Irene, who had been lusting for this moment since the first time she'd laid her eyes upon Wendy. She snaked her fingers around Wendy's hand and tightened the grip.

 

"Please, then do it now."

 

Wendy didn't need to be told twice, as she leaned in and planted a delicate kiss on the other's lips. Irene let go of Wendy's hand, just to search for the flannel of her shirt, grasp it, and pull her unimaginably close. Wendy understood the invitation and dived into the kiss more forcefully. Irene opened up to her, enjoying the way Wendy ran her tongue on her lips and teeth, the way their tongues danced in synchronization. The warmth in Irene's stomach had grown even hotter, setting herself finally free. She let go of the shirt and let her hands be hidden under the fabric, touching the burning skin of Wendy's stomach. Her hands caressed her surprisingly hard muscles, and intentionally slowly, she slid her hands up, only her fingertips touching skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

 

"You tease," Wendy smiled into the kiss and pressed to Irene more.

 

Irene leaned back, Wendy following her. It was uncomfortable, the way the stairs pushed into her back but she was ready to give up her comfort just for Wendy to roam her. Wendy pulled away a bit, to take a breath and just to stare at the picturesque view in front of her. Irene's half-lidded, lustful eyes. Her bitten, cherry lips. Her breathtaking face. The invitation that the soft smile held. All hers to enjoy tonight.

 

Irene reached up and held onto the back of Wendy's neck, to pull her impossibly close. She was half lying on the stairs, Wendy on her, trying to hold herself up with one arm. Wendy's hair tickled her cheeks. There was no one beside them. It felt like they were in their own world, safe from everything -- their very own safety bubble. Irene felt giddy and drunk at this moment. She also desired Wendy with every fibre of her, to touch her, to feel her, to kiss her. This night was her. This night, they were each other's -- they communicated it with just their gazes and kisses. And this. This, right now, was just the start of the adventure. Irene pushed herself up, to capture the other's lips into a slow kiss -- they had the time of the world, why to ruin the moment by rushing it?

 

They broke apart quickly when they heard the door open and close behind them. The world was back, their little bubble burst into nothing. The party was still on. The music was still loudly pounding in their eyes, their hearts picking up the rhythm of the music. The animated chatting and the call for shots filled the air. A couple was making out in the dark behind them -- they were just as lost in their own world as Wendy and Irene were just a moment ago. The dim light was lighting up Wendy's eyes in such a way it made Irene squirm. They pinned her down, burned her up, made her feel dizzy. Her breathing was still ragged, she still tried to catch it but each moment Wendy did something, she missed the rhythm again. Wendy's thumb on the inside of her thigh circled in a soothing way. Slowly and reluctantly, Wendy let go of her tight. Irene followed the movement and then looked up at Wendy.

 

Wendy was smiling at her and Irene couldn't think of anything else just, 'I want her to be mine'. Even if just for a night. Just let her pretend for a night that this, this sexual tension that was steadily building between them meant a little more than Wendy intended it to be. That this mutual attraction was something else -- not just an empty pleasurable time. So Irene dared herself, to quickly lean in and steal a chaste kiss from Wendy.

 

"You're adorable," Wendy said with laughter ringing in her voice. Irene adored the sound.

 

(She was trying to avoid looking into Wendy's eyes, though as it reflected the deep desire and something else she could not possibly pinpoint anymore. She couldn't understand it and she didn't want to right now. She didn't want to know anything. Desire clouded her mind -- nothing made sense, nothing was too obvious. There was only one thing she knew -- she wanted Wendy.) 

 

There were some inappropriate sounds coming from the other couple outside, and the both of them tried to hide their smiles. 

 

"Hey, do you want to spend the rest of the night at my place? My friend, Seulgi, was kind of kidnapped by a chaos named Joy or something." Her smile was lazy, intoxicating and seriously breathtaking. Irene would've done anything for that smile to light upon her. 

 

She slowly, carefully intertwined their fingers. The invitation was up. It was her task to decide to accept it or decline. 

 

A night with Wendy. 

 

She had already decided.

 

"Yeah," Irene felt a bit breathless, she repeated, with a bit more courage, "Yeah. Why not?"


End file.
